My Story
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: UPDATE CH 3! Ini adalah kewajiban, bukan sebuah keterpaksaan. Dan inilah alasan Kyuhyun menikahi Yesung. DLDR! This KyuSung fic!
1. Chapter 1

**My Story**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Litle Warming: **saran ili, manding bagi yang baca siaga aja buat nyiapin kontong keresek buat.. yahhh ntar juga kalian tau.. Hihihi *coma saran loh..

**YESUNG POV~**

Aku tenang ketika butiran-butiran langit itu membasahi tubuhku. Tidak hanya tenang. Tapi, kukunganku terasa terlepas, bebanku terangkat. Tubuhku terasa melayang.

Ini terasa lucu. Baru saja beberapa waktu lalu langit begitu cerah namun tak ku sangka akan berganti seperti ini.

Aku bukan orang yang cerdas yang akan selalu bawa payung sebelum hujan. Aku hanya namja yang selalu lupa jika hari ini hari apa.

Aku terbiasa diperlakukan seperti putra raja, tapi predikat gelar raja pun tidak akan membuatnya berpaling dan melirik diriku. Ukh!, mengerikan. Kenapa namja seperti itu harus mucul kedalam kehidupanku. Aku benci dirinya! Tapi, aku.. Mencintainya.

Aku melayangkan tangan diudara. Menampung tetesan air mata langit. Kucoba menutup mata menengadah kelangit.

Resapi dan rasakan.

Lequit-liquit bening ini serasa memijat wajahku dan dinginnya terpaan angin ini serasa memelukku. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya aku akan mati beku disini. Yang aku inginkan hanya rasa tenang, tidak lebih.

Mataku yang terpejam mulai terbuka memandang orang sekeliling yang berlalu lalang dengan payung serta baju mantel sebagai pelindung mereka dari hujan.

Dan yang membuatku benci adalah, aku seperti terjebak diantara orang-orang yang berada dizona waktu yang berbeda denganku, terlalu mudah datang dan mengilang.

Aku benci berada diantara mereka. Aku ingin dia datang menghampiriku dan merentangkan payung untukku, lalui hujan ini berdua. Hanya berdua.

Namun nyatanya itu hanya sebatas mimpi. Tidak pernah sekalipun, aku, terlintas dibenaknya.

Dan aku cukup tau diri untuk tidak terus berharap pada suatu ketidak pastian belaka.

Salah satu cara menghapus kesengsaraan dalam perasaan cinta sepihak adalah, lepaskan atau tidak sama sekali.

Dan aku memilih untuk melepaskannya, aku bukan manusia baja yang akan tahan dibanting, aku cuma manusia lemah yang beruntung terlahir dikeluarga yang diselimuti dengan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Hah.. Aku lupa sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas berat seperti ini. Hujan telah berganti jadi gerimis. Butiran sudah menjadi rintik. Lebih baik aku pulang. Aku mulai berjalan kembali menuju rumah, menuju rumah kita, atau bisa disebut sebagai tempat tinggal dirinya, suami-ku.

Dan disinilah aku. Dirumah suamiku yang tampan berkarisma.. Namun tidak mencintaiku.

Menyakitkan memang. Berkali-kali aku menangis pilu hanya karna dirinya. Mengharapkan setengah mati cinta dari suamimu sendiri. Tapi sesering apapun aku berharap dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku, sampai akhirnya aku memilih mengakhiri rasa sepihak ini.

Aku akan berhenti berharap. Akan ku matikan rasa cintaku untuknya dan kusisihkan dengan rasa sayang padanya. Setidaknya menyayangi sesesorang tidak akan menyakitiku seperti rasa sakit mencintai sepihak.

Sudah pukul 11.00, kenapa dia belum pulang?

Hah.. Ini kekhawatiran yang bodoh. Bukan hanya kali ini namja itu pulang terlambat, bahkan terkadang dia tidak akan pulang sama sekali. Lalu untuk apa aku masih memikirkannya, sudah yakin pasti. Dia sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Sudah lewat dua jam bagi Yesung membuang waktunya demi menunggu suminya Cho Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia tertidur diruang tamu dengan keadaan televisi masih menyala. Jika terbangun nanti sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan merasa pegal setelah ini, karna lihat saja, Yesung sama sekali tidak tidur dengan posisi yang seharusnya.

**Ceklek!**

Sepertinya ada yang baru pulang. Suara ketukan irama sepatu mulai menggema menuju ruang tamu. Hingga akhirnya seseorang berdiri tepat didepan tubuh Yesung yang tertidur, yang tidak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Lama Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yesung hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat dan tanpa babibu Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Yesung mengangkatnya ala bridal stayle. Kyuhyun membaringkan Yesung dikamarnya membungkus tubuh Yesung dengan selimut dan tak lupa sebelum keluar dari kamarnya Kyuhyun tak lupa mematikan lampu menukarnya dengan cahaya senyap lampu tidur.

Sekeluarnya dari kamar Yesung Kyuhyun kembali keruang tamu dan beristirahat disana.

Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini, dari pekerjaan kantor, kekasihnya dan juga.. Yesung.

**KYUHYUN POV~**

Hidupku rumit. Sangat rumit hingga akupun menyesal telah terlahir didunia ini sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Seperti daun yang selalu diam bila dihembus angin, membiarkan angin membawa dirinya jauh dari tempat ia tumbuh dan pada akhirnya daun itu akan kering.

Kisah daun itu tak jauh berbeda dariku. Kubiarkan hidupku terombang ambing oleh takdir tak berujung. Dan pada akhirnya menunggu penyesalan datang karna tersesat memilih jalan.

Hidupku seperti drama nyata tanpa skenario pasti.

Aku menikahi seorang namja yang sekarang sudah menjadi istriku, dan bodohnya aku dibiarkan bermesraan dengan kekasihku sendiri Kim Ryeowook.

Pernikahan ini bukanlah atas dasar cinta, dan juga bukan karna perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi ketika itu, tetapi pada kenyataannya akulah yang menawarinya menjadi istriku tanpa aku ingat bahwa aku sudah punya kekasih saat itu.

Namun itu ku lakukan karna janjiku pada orang tua namja itu.

Sebagai seorang pria sejati, janji yang telah ku ucapkan akan ku jalankan semampu yang ku bisa.

Flashback

Diruang yang didominani oleh warna bernuansa putih, yang tak lain adalah ruang ICIU rumah sakit. Tampak ada beberapa orang yang tengah berjuang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Mereka adalah, Mr. Kim dan Mr. Cho. Mereka adalah korban kecelakaan.

Tadinya mereka bersama-sama pergi berbisnis menuju busan bersama istri-istri mereka. Dan sayangnya takdir sudah tersurat.

Sayangnya istri mereka tidak mampu bertahan. Dan kini mereka harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." Panggil Mr. Kim

"Ne ahjusshi?"

"Bisakah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa itu.."

"Tolong jaga anakku. Aku mencintainya, dan aku tak ingin dia menderita setelah kepergian kami."

"Tapp-i aku-"

"-Aku mohon Cho Kyuhyun." Potong Mr. Kim.

Dengan pasrah akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan appa Yesung.

"Kyu.. Hai nak.." Ujar Mr. Cho berusaha penuh senyum.

"Disaat seperti ini kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu appa, heh aku tak menyangka. Apa wajahmu itu tidak sakit?"

"Aish dasar kau anak kurang aja." Omel Mr. Cho dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah appanya, lelaki ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja berlagak sok humoris disegala situasi. Tapi sikip seperti itu tidak pantas dilakukan ketika saat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kim Jongin Kyu?"

"Paman Kim tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi appa. Dia sudah meninggal sejam yang lalu."

Tampak terpancar kesedihan dimata Mr. Cho. Sahabatnya sudah pergi, sebentar lagi pasti itu gilirannya. Pikir Mr. Cho.

"Kyu, kau harus berjanji untukku. Jaga anak Jongin dengan baik. Yesung sudah seperti anak ku bagiku. Dan kau harus bisa melindunginya."

Langit tampak mendung, dan gemuruh mulai menggelegar dan tak beberapa lama hujan mulai turun memandikan bumi.

Semuanya berakhir. Tidak ada lagi keluarganya setelah ini. Amma dan appanya telah tiada.

Yesung meringkuk sendiri disofa ruang tau, menangis tersedu-sedu atas kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kini rumah besar bak istana ini tak berguna lagi. Kebahagiaannya musna semenjak kepergian mereka.

Yesung mendongak keatas. Tadinya Yesung memang tengah menundukan wajah, menenggelamkan kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas lipatan tangannya. "Cho Kyuhyun". Lirih Yesung yang mengamati Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri didepannya dengan maskulin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban, hanya tatapan lekat Kyuhyun yang tak lepas dari Yesung.

"Menikah denganku."

"Kau bercanda! Itu terkesan seperti lelucon. Orang tua kita baru saja meninggal. Apa kau lupa Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Tentu tidak. Aku sudah terikat janji dengan appa dan juga appamu untuk merawatmu, dan itu akan lebih mudah jika kau menjadi istriku."

Yesung tidak habis fikir dengan penawaran Kyuhyun. Menikah? Dan tanpa cinta.

Apa sebuah pernikahan bisa didasari atas tanggung jawab. Membayangkannya saja Yesung takut.

Tapi.. Entah kenapa, Yesung terasa sulit untuk berkata tidak, hingga akhirnya..

"Baiklah, kita menikah."

Ketika pagi menyapa, yang terjadi tidak pernah jauh dari biasanya. Sama seperti hari-hari biasa Yesung lalui. Ketika terbangun Ia akan selalu berada dikamar tidur dengan indah diatas ranjang dengan sehelai selimut yang telah setia menghangatkan tubuhnya ketika dingin mengelilinginya. Itu terasa seperti dejavu olehnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, saat ini Yesung tidak akan langsung bangkit untuk berbenah, memasak ataupun menyiapkan keperluan suaminya untuk pagi ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah, meskipun Yesung sudah beristirahat total, namun bukan tubuhnya yang lelah, tapi hatinya yang letih.

**YESUNG POV~**

Hah.. Lelah sekali.

Benar kata orang. Melihat suamimu bermesraan dengan kekasihnya terasa lebih menyakitkan daripada kau ditampar 10x.

Terkadang ada kalanya aku ingin mengakhiri. Tapi selalu ada banyak alasan yang mampu menghalangi segalanya. Dan akhirnya akukan menelan lagi rasa sakit yang berulang yang makin hari akan makin perih.

**Ceklek!**

Berhenti melamun, dan ku lihat siapa yang masuk. Itu Kyuhyun.

Dia kelihatan sudah rapi. Jas kantornya juga sudah ia kenakan dengan baik serta dasi yang juga tampak cocok dengan pakaiannya.

"Bagus kau sudah bangun." Kyuhyun semakin mendekat pada Yesung, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap Yesung. Kyuhyun menyerahkan benda pada Yesung, sepertinya itu pil. "Ini, makan obat ini agar tubuhmu kembali normal. Kau kemarin seperti akan terserang demam." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Yesung intens. "Nanti malam mungkin aku tidak akan pulang, jangan menungguku. Ingat!"

Kyuhyun akan siap pergi, tapi Yesung menggenggam lengannya seolah takut ditinggalkan.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Yesung.

"Kita butuh bicara."

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir, menimbang-nimbang permintaan Yesung dan pada akhirnya ia akan mengangguk dan duduk ditepi ranjang Yesung.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan hmm.."

"Berikan surat cerai padaku."

"Apa!"

"Ya, aku ingin kau memberikan ku surat cerai, dan akan dengan ringan tangan akan ku tanda tangani. Sungguh!"

.

.  
**Tbc**

.  
.

**Haaaiiii…**

**Ketemu lage,, hehehe..**

**Apa kurang panjang? mian ne.. ili nga punya waktu buat manjangin, hehe lgemusimnya sibuk.. *sombong**

**Dan jujur, ini epep paling sok puitis yang pernah ili bikin, walaupun sebenernya engak.. hehe**

**#sekian**

.

.

.

**Gomawoo…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagus kau sudah bangun." Kyuhyun semakin mendekat pada Yesung, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap Yesung. Kyuhyun menyerahkan benda pada Yesung, sepertinya itu pil. "Ini, makan obat ini agar tubuhmu kembali normal. Kau kemarin seperti akan terserang demam." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menatap Yesung intens. "Nanti malam mungkin aku tidak akan pulang, jangan menungguku. Ingat!"

Kyuhyun akan siap pergi, tapi Yesung menggenggam lengannya seolah takut ditinggalkan.

"Tunggu!" Cegat Yesung.

"Kita butuh bicara."

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir, menimbang-nimbang permintaan Yesung dan pada akhirnya ia akan mengangguk dan duduk ditepi ranjang Yesung.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan hmm.."

"Berikan surat cerai padaku."

"Apa!"

"Ya, aku ingin kau memberikan ku surat cerai, dan akan dengan ringan tangan akan ku tanda tangani. Sungguh!"

* * *

**My Story  
**

CHAPTER 2

Kyuhyun terpaku saat mendengar ucapan Yesung. Dia tidak percaya, bahkan sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh namja manis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya ini.

Bercerai?

Benarkah kata itu yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yesung? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Yesung tidak mungkin menuntut perceraian lagi darinya.

"Sepertinya kondisimu belum membaik. Beristirahatlah." Kyuhyun segera menuntun Yesung menuju ranjangnya kembali. Membaringkan istrinya serta menyelimutinya.

Yesung jadi terlihat pucat begitu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Oh tidak.. Ini akan sama saja. "Aku belum selesai bicara Cho Kyuhyun!" Bentak Yesung. Dia tidak terima diabaikan begitu saja. Kyuhyun belum menjawab permintaannya, setetes liquit bening meluncur dengan mulus dari kelopak matanya. Padahal ia sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlihat lemah didepan pria ini. Tapi gagal. Petahanan hatinya runtuh.

Kenapa ia terlalu lemah untuk bersikap tegas didepan pria ini.. Suaminya. Didepan suami yang mungkin yah.. Mulai dibencinya.

"Kubilang istirahatkan. Dan satu lagi! Tidak akan pernah terjadi yang namanya perceraian diantara aku, kau. Kita. Mengerti!" Kyuhyun berujar tegas. Dan sekali lagi, Yesung tidak akan bisa membantah. Kyuhyun bangkit dan sekali lagi merapikan selimut yang menempel ditubuh Yesung dan sebagai pemanis terakhir, ia mengecup kening Yesung tanpa berniat menghapus atau setidaknya menunggu cairan yang tumpah itu mengering. Kemudian dia pergi.

**Yesung pov~**

Namja itu brengsek, berhati batu, berotak dangkal!

Lihat? Kalian bisa melihatnya bukan! Laki-laki itu egois.

Memang apa sulitnya untuk memberikanku selembar kertas perceraian. Aku muak, benar-benar muak! Hingga rasanya akan muntah. Kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk melepaskan aku? Seingatku ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku meminta cerai. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Apa semua ini karna rasa tanggung jawabnya? Tanggung jawab janjinya terhadap appa juga ahjusshi.

Tidak! Aku tidak butuh itu.

Aku merenung. Masih memikirkan laki-laki berhati es, yang telah begitu kurang ajarnya memporak porandakan hati serta perasaanku.

Hah.. Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan namja itu. Hanya akan membuat lubang dihatiku semakin dalam saja.

Tapi, entah kenapa ketika Kyuhyun mengecup keningku, sensasinya terasa berbeda. Jauh dari yang biasanya.

Aish! Sudah..sudah. Ada baiknya aku beristirahat, karna nanti siang seorang teman..ah tidak. Rasanya masih sulit untuk mengenalkannya sebagai teman. Lebih tepatnya dia kenalanku. Dia akan datang mengambil rancangan laguku.

Beberapa tahun ini aku punya kerja sampingan sebagai penulis lagu. Dan dia, temanku itu sangat bisa diandalkan untuk menjual laguku pada beberapa agensi ternama, entah bagaimana caranya melakukan itu. Aku juga tidak tahu, dan tidak begitu tertarik untuk tau. Biarlah.. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mencari tau asal kalian tau saja.

Setidaknya uang hasil dari laguku yang terjual itu akan cukup untuk kehidupanku ketika suatu saat nanti aku akan benar-benar berpisah dengannya, dengan Cho Kyuhyun suamiku tercinta.

Dia akan datang siang nanti, namanya Ji Yong, Kwon Ji Yong. Namun dia tidak suka dipangil begitu, panggil dia G Dragon.

Hah baiklah. Setidaknya aku punya waktu beristirahat sejenak melupakan segala hal yang menyebalkan yang terjadi didalam hidupku.

Diruangan yang tampak luas, berdisain elegan dan terlihat rapi. Disinilah ruang kerja Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia sibuk memeriksa file-file yang tersaji didepannya. Membacanya dengan teliti dan sesekali juga menandatanganinya.

Sudah. Ini sudah cukup. Sepertinya otaknya tidak mampu lagi untuk berkonsentrasi.

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada didepannya. Tadinya ia tidak bermaksud untuk membutnya sampai berserakan dilantai, tapi nyatanya perbuatannya malah membuat beberapa kertas-kertas yang baru saja digelutinya itu berjatuhan. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Fikirannya terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

**Kyuhyun pov~**

Sial! Kenapa rasanya kepala ini terasa mau pecah.

Kata perceraian yang terluncur manis dibibirnya sukses membuatku seperti terjelembab kedalam lubang. Lubang yang dalam hingga tak secuilpun tersentuh oleh cahaya, membuatku takut. Bahkan sangat takut. Yah, seperti inilah rasa takutku.

Walaupun bukan yang pertama kalinya dia meminta cerai dariku. Tapi entah kenapa untuk yang ini terasa berbeda, yah begitu berbeda.

Dia seperti memiliki kesungguhan tekad yang kuat untuk bercerai dariku. Apa sebegitu inginnyakah dia untuk terlepas dariku?

Entah kenapa rasanya lebih menakutkan ketika jika membayangkan aku nanti akan ditinggalkan olehnya, okeh, anggaplah aku ini egois. Lalu, kenapa? Aku suaminya. Terserah atas apa yang akan dan ingin kulakukan. Suatu kepuasan bagiku bisa mengurungnya dalam sangkar emasku. Karna akulah pemegang tanggung jawab besar atas dirinya. Kuakui aku bersalah. Dia memergokiku ketika sedang bersama dengan kekasihku. Tapi ketika aku melihatnya, kupikir dia akan mendatangiku, marah-marah dan menyiramiku dengan vodka. Setidaknya aku mempunyai alasan untuk meminta maaf padanya, tapi nyatanya dia tidak melakukannya, jadi kuanggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

**Akkkhh~** ya tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan?!

Tok..tok..tok

"Masuk.."

Ketukan pintu dari seseorang setidaknya berhasil menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterpurukannya.

Begitu pintu dibuka kepala seorang namja cantik langsung menyembul dari luar dan menyapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum spontannya. "KyuUU.." Sapa orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Ryeowook yang notabenya adalah kekasihnya.

Begitu tau siapa yang baru saja datang, Kyuhyun reflek membalas senyuman orang itu. "Hey apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuklah.."

"Hehe wah aku dibolehkan masuk.. Asiknya.. " Kekeh Ryeowook, dia masuk kedalam dan duduk disofa yang letaknya cukup jauh dari meja kerja Kyuhyun. "Ah ada apa dengan kertas-kertas file mu? Berserakan semua. Boleh ku bantu."

"Jika kau tidak repot. Tidak masalah." Kyuhyun terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya.

"Untuk kekasihku tercinta tentu saja tidak."

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Namun sepersekian detiknya ia kembali terkekeh. "Beruntungnya aku punya kekasih sepertimu."

Munafik bukan..

"Tentu saja. Makanya cepat nikahi aku."

Seketika Kyuhyun menegang, dan Ryeowook melihat perubahan sikap yang drastis itu hanya mampu menelan kekecewaan didalam hatinya. Kyuhyunku sudah berubah, batinnya.

"Hehe aku cuma bercanda chagie.." Kekeh Ryeowok menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Kyuhyunpun begitu, dia tertawa seolah Ryeowook seperti tengah melucu.

Mungkin tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang tau bagaimana perperangan antara hati mereka tengah sekarat saat ini. Hati mereka sama-sama terluka satu sama lain.. Sungguh menyakitkan.

**Ryeowook pov~**

Kupikir jika aku bertahan dan sabar menunggu, walaupun diduakan itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Namun semakin hari ke hari selalu ada perbedaan yang terjadi, seolah dengan perlahan aku kan tersingkir dengan pasti. Aku takut. Tapi..

"Hey, kau melamun hmm?"

Inilah yang selalu saja berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia begitu tulus. Sangat perhatian. Beruntung pria itu menjadi suaminya dari kekasihku. Betapa irinya aku padanya, kenapa bukan aku saja.

"Siapa bilang aku melamun!" Aku berpura-pura marah. " Aku cuma sedang berfikir Cho Kyuhyun jelek."

"Itu suatu kemajuan. Memangnya semenjak kapan kekasihku yan cantik dan seperempat tampan ini suka berfikir Hem?"

Aish dia mengejekku.

"Kau menyebalkan." Bentakku. Namun bukannya kesal, dia malah tersenyum mengejek padaku. "Tapi kau sukakan?" Ujarnya, membuatku malu.

Aku merajuk. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun, pria menyebalkan tapi aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

Kami saling mengenal semenjak kami masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah. Awalnya hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, namun seiring waktu perasaanku berubah.. Perlahan rasanyaman itu timbul. Yang kutahu itu cinta.

"Hey sudahlah.. Jangan merajuk begitu. Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Ketika Kyuhyun menawari makan siang, Ryeowook segera mengamini ajakan itu, hingga akhirnya mereka terdampar disini. Direstoran cepat saji yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Kyuhyun.

Mereka kelihatannya cukup menikmati makan siang mereka. Hingga esekali mereka saling melempar candaan membuat suasana menjadi hangat.

Dua orang namja baru saja memasuki restoran, dan itu cukup menarik perhatian bagi Kyuhyum, pasalnya ia seperti mengenal salah satu diantara mereka. Dan benar saja..

Yesung? Apa yang dia lakukan disini bersama pria itu.. Batin Kyuhyun.

Kali ini konsentrasi Kyuhyun terbagi. Sampai-sampai ia tidak lagi merespon candaan dari Ryeowook. Sekarang dia malah sibuk memperhatikan Yesung yang tampaknya tengah digoda habis-habisan oleh sipria yang bersamanya itu.

Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat sendaok yang ia pegang, itu sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Kini tidak dipedulikannya lagi Ryeowook yang masih sibuk mengoceh mengajaknya berkomunikasi, namun perhatiannya terlalu terpusat penuh pada Yesung yang sekarang kelihatan merona oleh godaan laki-laki didepannya.

Sial! Entah kenapa dia menjadi kesal tanpa alasan melihat kedekatan dua orang itu, apa ini cemburu? Tidak bukan itu. Dia hanya tidak suka miliknya didekati orang lain. Apa kah pure karna itu? Entahlah, mungkin hanya tuhan dan dirinyalah yang tahu.

"Kyu kau sudah selesai belum?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada kekasihnya.

"Apa?"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu kita pergi."

"Oh, bisakah kau duluan saja? Setelah ini aku akan pulang saja Ryeowook-ah."

"Apa? Kenapa, bukankah setelah ini kau akan kekantor lagi?"

"Hanya merasa kurang fit saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya.

Obrolan mereka berakhir. Ryeowook pulang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun karna asistennya telah menelfon, dia punya kesibukan lain bukan. Karna itulah dia terpaksa menerima, dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri direstoran itu.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan berjalan menuju meja Yesung lalu berdiri tepat dibelakan Yesung. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Yesung yang sontak membuat Yesung kaget bukan main tadinya, begitu juga Ji Yong.

"Hay baby.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini hem?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengetatkan pelukannya.

"Kyu.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yesung kelihatan panik akan kedatangan Kyuhyun, namun dia sukses menyembunyikan semua itu.

"Aku makan siang disini, tau-taunya aku lihatmu. Kita jodoh bukan."

"Kyu lepaskan. Aku malu." Lirih Yesung menyerupai bisikan. Dia risih dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, belum lagi ada Ji Yong didepannya.

"Istriku manis sekali."

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengendurkan pelukannya, kemudian mengecup kilat pipi Yesung.

"Hyung dia siapamu?" Tanya Ji Yong, dia sebenarnya terganggu dengan kedatangan pria yang baru datang ini, tapi kelihatannya namja ini adalah kekasih Yesung, lalu dia bisa apa.

"Aku suaminya" Jawab Kyuhyun mendahului Yesung.

Dengan dahi berkerut Ji Yong menatap lekat Yesung, hingga membuat namja itu merona salah tingkah.

"Hey jangan menatapku begitu!" Protes Yesung yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Ji Yong "Yah sayang sekali, tadinya aku sudah berniat menjadikanmu ukeku, tapi yasudahlah aku masih bisa menunggu dudamu kok, eh maksudku jandamu hyung." Goda Ji Yong yang suksus membuat panas telinga Kyuhyun, namun lain hal dengan Yesung yang jadi tesipu malu.

"Ternyata aku sangat terlambat." Batin Ji Yong.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi Kyuhyun segera menarik Yesung keluar dari restoran terkutuk itu, membuat Ji Yong melongo, dan Yesung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli itu, dia tetap membawa Yesung hingga akhirnya mebanting keras tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membawa Yesung pulang. Dan dia akan memberi hukuman yang pantas untuk Yesung karna sudah berani bemain-main dibelakangnya.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Halllooooo!

semoga masih ada yang ingat ma epep ini.. ili harap sih begitu.. hehe

Review please...

.

.

Gumawo...


	3. Chapter 3

Dengan dahi berkerut Ji Yong menatap lekat Yesung, hingga membuat namja itu merona salah tingkah.

"Hey jangan menatapku begitu!" Protes Yesung yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Ji Yong "Yah sayang sekali, tadinya aku sudah berniat menjadikanmu ukeku, tapi yasudahlah aku masih bisa menunggu dudamu kok, eh maksudku jandamu hyung." Goda Ji Yong yang suksus membuat panas telinga Kyuhyun, namun lain hal dengan Yesung yang jadi tesipu malu.

"Ternyata aku sangat terlambat." Batin Ji Yong.

Tanpa banyak kata lagi Kyuhyun segera menarik Yesung keluar dari restoran terkutuk itu, membuat Ji Yong melongo, dan Yesung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli itu, dia tetap membawa Yesung hingga akhirnya mebanting keras tubuh Yesung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan membawa Yesung pulang. Dan dia akan memberi hukuman yang pantas untuk Yesung karna sudah berani bemain-main dibelakangnya.

* * *

**My Story**

**Chapte 3**

**Kyuhyun pov~**

Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku, yang aku tau aku marah. Benar-benar marah. Dengan kesadaran aku menarik kasar Yesungku dari dalam restoran. Tidak begitu peduli dengan rontaannya yang membuatku sedikit jengah. Namun seberapapun namja ini meronta, sayang sekali. Kau tidak akan ku lepaskan Kim Yesung! Kau orang yang hebat. Kaulah satu-satunya orang dalam hidupku yang telah berhasil membuatku marah tanpa sebab!

Begitu kami sudah berada didalam mobil, tanpa sadar aku menjalankan mobil ini seolah aku ini tengah kesetanan. Hingga membuat namja manis disebelahku ini tepekik. "Kyu! Lambatkan mobil ini. Aku takut!"

Namun bukan berarti aku ini seorang namja yang tanpa hati. Hanya saja, keegoan membekukan diriku, membuat aku tidak mempedulikan namja itu. Kulirik dia sekilas. Wajahnya terpejam, yang ku yakini karna ia takut.

Apakah aku sekesetanan itu hingga dia jadi ketakutan seperti itu?

.

Setengah jam. Itu waktu yang cukup bagi mereka menempuh perjalanan dari restoran dekat kantornya Kyuhyun ke rumah mereka. Seperti awal. Kyuhyun kembali menarik kasar Yesung, menyeretnya langsung menuju kamar Yesung, kemudian mendorongnya keranjang hingga Yesung yang tanpa persiapan jadi terjelembab jatuh diatas ranjang.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan marah pada Yesung. "Punya hubungan apa kau dengan lelaki itu?!"

"Heh! apa pedulimu hem.." Ujar Yesung dengan penuh kearoganan, dan masih dalam keadaan setengah berbaring.

Kyuhyun membatu sejenak, kemudian tak lama kembali tersadar. "Apa peduliku? Kau tanya apa peduliku! Kau istriku, tentu saja aku peduli CHO Yesung!" Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'CHO' dikalimatnya, matanya melotot kearah Yesung, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang dia punya, malah justru sebaliknya. Owh pantas saja Yesung begitu sulit mengahindari pesona Cho Kyuhyun.

"Iya! Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu untuk segera mengganti status-ku menjadi MANTAN Istrimu!"

"Kau fikir kau bisa meninggalkanku. Tidak! Kau tidak akan bisa tanpa aku Yesung."

"Ckk! Percaya dirimu berlebihan SUAMI-KU."

.

Seketika Yesung segera berdiri dari ranjang, dan tanpa berfikir ia tergesa menuju lemari pakaian. Dengan kasar Yesung mengeluarkan semua baju-bajunya kemudian mendaratkan semua pakaian-pakaian itu diatas ranjangnya. Semua pakaian itu jadi berantakan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, membatu dalam kebingungan atas apa yang tengah dilihat oleh kedua matanya sekarang ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari kebekuannya.

"Kau fikir apa?! Aku akan pergi dari rumah ini. Kau puas!" Ucap Yesung sinis.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu bukan? Hey! Keluarkan lagi semua pakaianmu itu!" Pekik Kyuhyun ketika Yesung telah memasukan seluruh pakaiannya secara berantakan kedalam koper.

Dengan masih bersikap arogan, Yesung menatap santai Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tidak? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang ku mau. Jadi jangan menghalangiku kali ini sayang, karna mulai dari sekarang aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, dan tidak akan pernah sudi menampilkan wajah didepanmu Cho-Kyuhyun!"

**Yesung pov~**

Aku sadar ini kekanakan. Lalu apa yang salah? Realitanya inilah yang kumau. Aku ingin.

Sekarang kebebasanlah yang ingin kuraih. Astaga! Betapa bodohnya aku hingga baru menyadarinya. Aku benar-benar muak telah terkurung disangkak emasnya Cho Kyuhyun selama ini!

Jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun hari ini. Sebelumnya hal seperti ini tidaklah pernah terjadi.

Apakah dia cemburu?

Ck! Itu tidak mungkin!

Dan aku takut dengan tempramennya yang begitu buruk, bisa saja kali ini suamiku yang tampan ini akan membunuhku. Walaupun selama Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitiku secara fisik. Namun hatiku terasa sakit. Dan melihat tempramennya yang buruk, tidak menutup kemungkinankan dia akan membunuhku setelah ini.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Untuk apa lagi pernikahan tanpa rasa ini dipertahankan? Tidak bisakah lelucon tak lucu ini berhenti? Karna itulah aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ini.

Namun ketika pakaianku telah hampir terkumpul dalam koper, Kyuhyun menghempaskannya. Hingga seluruh pakaianku berserakan dilantai.

Dia menatapku marah, hingga matanya tampak kemerahan, dan matanya yang sewarna caramel berubah menjadi hitam legam, seolah menggambarkan kemurkaannya yang kelam.

Dengan marah Kyuhyun langsung saja membanting pintu, menguncinya dan tanpa fikir panjang membuang kesembarang arah kunci itu.

Yesung membeku dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengan laki-laki ini." Batin Yesung kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut itu menghampiri Yesung lagi, ketakutan yang hampir sama dengan rasa takut ketika orang tua yang dicintainya meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh Yesung bergetar, tatapan tajam Kyuhyun membuatnya makin takut.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, dan berdiri tepat didepan Yesung. Betapa kagetnya Yesung ketika Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat dagunya, membuatnya seketika tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang bola mata yang menatap penuh ketajaman pada Yesung. Serta juga menahan sakit akibat cengraman kuat didagunya disaat hampir bersamaan.

"Coba ucapkan sekali lagi." Titah Kyuhyu. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tajam seolah dia ingin mencongkel kedua mata indah yang sedang ditatapnya saat ini.

Sebegitu tegakah?

Yesung diam tak berguming, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjawab perintah arogan dari Kyuhyun. Dia lebih memilih menahan rasa sakit dirahangnya ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat ucapkan kata-katamu tadi!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat pertahanan Yesung seketika menjadi goyah. "Eoh, apa kau sudah lupa dengan perkataanmu sendiri, sayang.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan lembut setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Kini Yesung menatap dengan takut-takut pada Kyuhyunnya. "A..aa..aku ingin. Pergi. Darimu." Gugup Yesung, namun ia masih mencoba untuk berani.

Yesung berani bersumpah! Yesung melihat seringaian yang muncul dari bibir kasual Kyuhyun. Owh god, seringaian itu sesalu memiliki artian tidak bagus. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?

Perlahan Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya pada rahang Yesung, kemudian kembali berdiri tegap dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Yesung. Namun kontak mata diantara mereka sama sekali tidak terputus, seolah Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkan Yesung untuk mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

Realitanya Yesung kini benar-benar takut akan sikap yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata kasual itu tak henti-hentinya memandanginya dengan begitu tajam.

Kyuhyun telah membuka dasi yang terpasang dengan gagah dikemejanya tadi, membuangnya kesembarang arah. Kini ia melepas kancin yang terpasang dikedua tangannya dengan penuh karisnya, seolah tengah menggoda Yesung.

**Cegluk!** Bahkan, rasanya sulit bagi Yesung untuk hanya sekedar menelan liur.

Dan kini Kyuhyun mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya dengan kedua mata itu yang masih saja menatap tajam Yesung seolah mata itu mampu merantai Yesung. Dan memang benar. Mata itu benar-benar merantai Yesung hingga tak mampu lagi berkutik.

Awalnya Yesung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun, sampai rasa takut itu mulai menyerangnya kembali. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini." Tanya Yesung penuh kewaspadaan.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau fikir apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini hem? Mungkin saja aku akan memberikanmu malam pertama yang memabukkan mungkin. Mm.. Entahlah?"

**Yesung pov~**

Ketika dengungan tanda bahaya itu menggema difikiranku. Aku harus lari, yah aku harus!

Aku mendorong dengan keras tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya sedikit terpental. Dan secepatnya ingin keluar dari kamar ini, kamarku sendiri.

Namun ketika akan membuka pintu, pintu ini terkunci. Terlambat. Semuanya berakhir.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhku menghadap padanya, mengimpitku, membuat tubuhku terjebak diantara tubuhnya yang cukup hangat dan dinding yang dingin. Aku takut. Tatapannya kelihatan menakutkan. "Kau fikir kau bisa lari dariku, baby.." Bisik Kyuhyun penuh godaan tepat ditelinga kananku, yang seketika saja tambah semakin membuatku takut.

Dengan brutal dia menciumku. Menciumi seluruh permukaan wajahku. Benarkah ini Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat tenang, tak banyak bicara namun cukup perhatian padaku.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun terasa berubah jadi orang lain sekarang, terlihat dari tatapan matanya ketika menciumku. Aku sangat tahu ia sama sekali tidak menikmati tindakannya, dia hanya melampiaskan keegoisannya. Sepertinya aku hanya berupa sebuah berlian baginya yang tidak boleh lepas darinya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun Telah membawaku keranjang. Aku benar-benar tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.

Ya tuhan! Hanya kau yang tau seberapa sakitnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Pria jahat!

Rasa aneh itu tiba-tiba timbul, membuatku sedikit gugup namun tak punya alasan untuk menolak.

Entah sejak kapan ini terjadi. Tapi kini tidak ada lagi sehelai pun benang yang menempel ditubuh kami. Hingga akhirnya semua itu terjadi.

Lalu sekarang harus bagaimana? Tidak ada lagi satupun yang bisa kupertahankan. Hati, cinta serta tubuhku sudah menjadi miliknya. Milik lelaki bajingan yang menatap iba padaku, setelah tindakan bejat itu dia lampiaskan padaku.

.

Tak lama setelah aktifitas itu, Yesung terlelap. Wajahnya tak luput dari perhatiannya. Seorang namja manis yang tengah terlelap disampingnya.

**Kyuhyun pov~**

Bagi orang ini mungkin aku tak lebih dari sekedar pria bejat yang haus akan sentuhan. Mungkin baginya aku hanyalah pria bejat yang tak punya hati karna dengan teganya telah merampas segala apa yang dia miliki.

Baginya aku ini hanyalah namja egois yang tidak pernah bisa dia kalahkan.

Tapi rasa takut itu benar-benar nyata bila membayangkan suatu saat nanti namja manis ini akan benar-benar meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak mengerti. Sungguh-sungguh tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ketakutan itu timpul ketika aku sama sekali tidak merasakan cinta padanya, bahkan begitu bersikeras mengurungnya disangkak emas rancanganku. Owh, terkutuklah aku..

Meskipun merasa lelah, ini belum waktunya untuk tidur.. Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini juga.

.

Kyuhyun mulai beranjak dari atas ranjang, membiarkan tubuh polosnya terekspos begitu saja. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Kemudian memilih sembarangan celana santai yg ada dan segera ia pakai.

Matanya dengan intens menatap seorang pria manis yang sudah terlelap semenjak beberapa waktu lalu. Namja itu tertidur dengan indah diatas ranjang dengan hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya saja. Satu hal yang baru Kyuhyun sadari, yaitu pria yang bertubuh kecil dengan kulit putih yang tampak bersinar itu. Yesung bagaikan berlian yang begitu bersinar, hingga membuat matanya silau.

Sedari dulu Yesung memang adalah berlian baginya.

Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan masa kecil mereka. Dulu, Kyuhyun sering sekali memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan sayangnya Sunggie Hyung~ dan Yesung yang memanggilnya dengan Kyubi. Karna bagi Yesung Kyuhyun adalah rubah ekor sembilannya. Namun semenjak Kyuhyun mengenyam pendidikan dibangku High School ayahnya mengirim Kyuhyun kejerman dan sekembalinya Kyuhyun dari sana hubungan mereka berubah, menjadi canggung. Tidak sama lagi seperti dulu.

Kini Kyuhyun lebih sering menyakiti Yesung dari pada menjaganya. Tapi ya sudahlah! Asalkan semuanya aman terkendali, itu tidak akan jadi masalah.

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan keluar dari kamar Yesung, kemudian masuk kekamarnya sendiri dan segera berjalan kearah nakas dasamping ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang telah ia hafal, bahkan sangat dia ingat. Begitu tersambung. "Ada tugas perting yang harus kau lakukan sekarang juga."

"..."

"Akan ku kirim lewat email apapun yang harus kau lakukan Henry-a, dan kuharap kau jangan membantah. Dan satu lagi! Pekerjaan ini harus selesai tepat sebelum jam 06.00 pagi. Kau mengerti." ujar Kyuhyun penuh kearoganan.

Dan setelah itu kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telfon dengan sepihak.

Mungkin besok akan banyak kejutan menanti untuk mereka.

.

.  
TBC

.

Hallo all.. XD  
Maap ili masih bikin cerita gaje ini kependekan lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Soalnya ini nyelesaiinya kepepet. dan yah, bgnilah hasilnya.. XD

Ayo.. Kemarin siapa yang kepengen adegan nc an dicerita aku, ayo ngaku? Hehe bukannya aku nga mau bikin. Tp aku nga ngerti cra bikin adegan nc. Aku cma lulusan scan hot kissing doang. Itu mah jga kalo pra pembacanya lge pada kepanasan.. Hihi. ohya, buat epep ili yang laen ili cencel dulu ya.. ili mau nyelesaiin satu2 dulu.

semoga ga ada yang ngerasa bosan ya ma cerita ili ya..

.  
Gumawoo..

.  
Riview plis~


End file.
